Pretty lips
by AmericanWildDog
Summary: /I CHANGED MY NAME/This is an Amelia/Erika fic. This was done solely for a friend who ships these two like it's the end of the world. I appreciate anything you might have to say about this particular story. Let it be noted that any negative critic or reviews will simply be ignored. This is a domestic fic with kids and everything but it is rated M for reasons.


_**This is a gift for my good friend on Tumblr, Symfonischevampirisme. I wasn't sure what you really wanted (besides the kids thing) so I winged it on a lot of**_ _ **okay the whole**_ _ **thing. I made it into a very short one-shot explaining their domestic life.**_

 _ **I've never done an Amelia/Erika fic before and I couldn't find one anywhere on this site so this will be an adventure for everyone!**_

 _ **Feel free to say whatever you want about this. I've already shown it to my friend and she likes it and that's all that matters. Enjoy! Or not. I really don't care, this is all for Lis.**_

-oOOo—oOOo—oOOo-oOOo—oOOo—oOOo-oOOo—oOOo—oOOo-oOOo—oOOo—oOOo-

Sweet blonde tresses tickled the nose of the Elder while she slept. An eternity of war and now she was spending her time in a soft bed with a delicate, beautiful vampire in her arms. Was there any better way to wake up on such a rainy morning? Amelia draped her arms over Erika's hips and rested her hand along the silky skin of her stomach. A nuzzle and a nip on her earlobe woke the younger vampire up. Surprise lit up her lovely features before she relaxed at the sight of Amelia and her dark, probing eyes. "Good morning." She whispered to Amelia.

The elder grinned coyly at her lover for over two years now. She never could've imagined that they would end up together like this. Amelia had taken many vampires and mortals alike into her chambers for her more amorous indulgences. She would not lie if someone asked her that excessive bedding had been a guilty pleasure of hers. As a warlord one had to make most of their spare time when you had elders like Viktor and Markus for company all those years. Erika was like her personal little sun; a pretty ray of light or fire just for her. The blonde nymphet had surprised her when they first started seeing each other. Amelia had expected her to be something that she could drape over the couch at first but the girl had proved to be much more interesting. She was manipulative and cunning, pretending to be innocent one moment and as sly as the devil the next. She had seen many men fallen for her charms only to be bled dry of both their soul and their money when it was too late. The fledgling was a petite force to be reckoned with. Amelia could compare her to Shakespeare's character, Hermia; a tiny and lovely spitfire. It seemed Amelia had gotten lucky were Kraven had failed.

"To you as well." The regal woman responded to her. If they could stay like this in each other's company for the remainder of the morning they would. However, the children were bound to interrupt them at some point or the other. The little ones were all vampire children that had been orphaned because of the war. In a coven, what little children there were would be assigned a guardian until they turned eighteen. After that they were left to their own devices. Erika had expressed an extreme desire to take in the young ones and raise them as her own. The poor dear had not been able to have any children of her own. When Amelia asked her how that came to be, Erika looked away and said nothing more. Amelia accepted her wish and immediately scoured the streets for any sign of a lost soul. With Viktor and Markus both dead, many covens had fallen apart and left the weaker members of their coven to fend for themselves. Stumbling upon the small group of youngsters she found had been nothing short of a miracle. Three boys and two girls had been taken in by the women. There ages ranging from four to twelve. Erika had been overjoyed when Amelia presented her with the brood she had found. As for the children, if any of them had qualms about being adopted by the two women, they never let it show. They were groomed and well-cared for under the manor's roof and they weren't going to give their 'mothers' any regrets in taking them in.

Sure enough, the wood-carved door leading to the master bedroom was barged open and the pitter-patter of little feet grew louder as they rushed towards the king-sized bed.

"Amelia! Roreck won't share the train set!" Little Anna lee protested vocally with her arms folded. Amelia smiled fondly at the child, only four years old and already she reminded Amelia of herself when she was little. Anna lee herself had black hair and chestnut eyes while her skin was the most beautiful shade of brown. Anna lee might have been the youngest but she was certainly not the most timid of the bunch. When she wanted something she would let it be known right away. One thing she was partial for was picking fights with her 'older brother' Roreck. The lad was standing at the foot of the bed glaring murderously at his 'little sister.'

"It's not your to play with. It was given to me and only me!" Roreck countered back. His brown hair was still messy from just waking up but his bright yellow eyes were filled with annoyance. Roreck was the oldest and had little patience for Anna lee and her constant need to irritate and spite him. He was rather possessive of his toys and games. "Tell her to keep her sticky hands off my stuff." Roreck asked the two women.

Erika sighed and stretched herself as she got out of bed. Moving lightly, she went to the children she called her own and laid hands on their shoulders. "Anna lee, Roreck's train is not the kind of train you can play with. It's mostly built to move around on a track and nothing else. You could damage it if you do anything else with it." She explained gently. "And Roreck, as long as she is gentle with it then she can help you put it together."

"You can't even play with it? Then what's the point?" Anna lee balked. She gave Roreck a look of pity and judging scathe. "You're weird for playing with stuff like that. Keep your stupid train; I'll play blocks with Jefferson." With that she hopped off the bed and strutted out the door. Roreck, tired but relieved, followed her out with no complaint.

Erika sat back on the bed. "Precious aren't they?" She remarked.

Amelia grinned. "You wanted them and they followed me."

-oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo-

Breakfast was a quiet affair. The older children ate at the table with Amelia and Erika while Anna lee ate at the counter where she could easily be cleaned up. Roreck sat next to the two boys in the house; Jefferson, age seven, and Lucas, age eight. Jefferson was a pale child with dark brown hair and stunning green eyes. He had this habit of bouncing his leg whenever he sat for a long time. Nevertheless, he was the cleanest out of all the children.

"How come Anna lee gets to eat at the counter?" Jefferson asked for the fifth time.

"Because she's messy and no one likes her." Roreck said without even looking up. "If she eats with the rest of us, we could all catch the bugs she has and become as messy as her." He did look this time and his eyes were filled with mischief. "Would you like that Circe? Your pretty hair all messed up and filled with pasty stuff?" Across from the boy the ten year old girl cringed and sank in her seat.

"Be quiet Roreck! Don't even joke like that!" Circe snapped at him. She was the prettiest out of all the children. Her hair was strawberry blonde and her features were soft and innocent. Her blue eyes grew as hard as ice chips when she gazed at her adoptive brother. "My hair would never get that messy." She muttered. One of the things she took the most pride in was her hair. The tresses were quite feathery and easy to style and take care of. Circe loved braiding it and keeping it clean and well-groomed. Erika adored buying barrettes and fancy little tiaras for her to decorate her crown of curls.

The final child, a boy named Lucas, stayed silent while his adoptive siblings goaded at one another. The little boy had olive-skin to complement his black hair. The most noticeable thing about him was his eyes. They were a deep shade of gray that almost stared into your soul when he spoke to you. Lucas was an obedient and intelligent child. Erika and Amelia both knew that they could count on Lucas to keep peace between his adoptive siblings while they were away. "Can't we have a single morning that doesn't result in you using your tongue?" Lucas muttered crossly at his 'brother.'

"All of you behave." Amelia commanded sharply towards them. The Elder vampire still had all of the authority and power over others that she had possessed when in control of the covens. The children clamped up on the spot and that was that. They knew better than to go against their 'mother.'

Circe finished her breakfast (it was only a cup of O+ blood) and crawled into Erika's lap when she set her cup in the sink. "Can you braid my hair?" She asked the pretty, older woman.

"Of course darling." Erika situated the girl and started to work her magic on the ten-year old's own blond locks. Weaving them into an intricate braid that would make Circe look absolutely adorable; Amelia watched with affection and amusement.

"Kiss-up." The insult was muttered so low that no one but Amelia heard it. The Elder possessed sharp ears and a notice for this sort of thing. Amelia glared at young Anna lee in her high chair at the counter and she clamped up once again. Satisfied, Amelia went back to sipping on her delicate wine glass while enjoying the present peace and quiet.

-oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo-

Erika was napping. The children were angels when they could be but even angels need to play. The former servant had been use to walking around most of her nights doing this errand and that for Kraven or whoever demanded of her. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been this relaxed before. It was just a little after lunch for the family and Erika was taking advantage of the children being outside in the garden for the time being. The women lost herself behind closed eyes. She didn't even hear Amelia come in.

A slight depression on the bed let Erika know Amelia was there. A bedfellow was always appreciated so Erika made a move to look at her. When Amelia leaned closer to her and place full lips on her ear Erika stilled at once.

"I like it when you don't use perfume. You taste so much better without it." Amelia breathed seductively. A slender hand drifted under the covers and went right back up to Erika's thigh. "Your skin is too tender for all that anyway." Cold lips that called to Erika like a beautiful painting were deftly set on her own pink lips.

A symphony sang in her head as Amelia kissed her. This was something that she had been craving and missing for quite a while. "The children…they could barge in at any moment…" Erika mumbled behind closed eyes and a willingly stretched neck.

"No they won't. I set them in front of the T.V. They won't move for hours." Amelia had moved on top of Erika right now and was still moving her hands underneath Erika's miniskirt. Fingers moved and probed until Erika was spreading her legs and gasping softly.

"Amelia…" Erika moaned helplessly.

Amelia merely put a finger to her lips and cooed at her lover as she pulled the skirt down and took off her own shirt.

-oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo—oOOo-

It was a Friday night and the weather outside was less than appealing. Storms were scheduled until tomorrow afternoon which meant everyone was trapped inside. The children were all gathered around their two mothers' and laid their little heads comfortably while they all watched the same television set. Anna lee, Lucas, and Circe were already asleep; Roreck and Jefferson choose to watch the action movie they had picked for this little 'family night.'

On the screen was what was supposed to be an epic battle between the hero and his lifelong nemesis. Amelia didn't pay too much attention to such childish story lines. Her brood was happy and that was all that mattered.

Beside her, Erika had snuggled up and was about to fall asleep herself. Everyone was happy in each other's presence; even young Anna lee seemed content next to Roreck. Amelia had never thought she would be a mother to so many. Even was still a child as far as immortals went. Thankfully she was old enough and clever enough to know exactly what the Elder warrior desired.

"Sleep away my little nymph. Heaven knows I've kept you up long enough today." Smiling she kissed her blonde hair delicately and wrapped a protective arm around her. Erika responded by draping her pale arms around Amelia and slipping lower until her head was in the Elder's lap. It didn't take long for her to actually fall asleep.


End file.
